Stay
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Not really sure how to feel about it/ Something in the way you move/ Makes me feel like I can't live without you/It takes me all the way/ I want you to stay. One-shot inspired by "Stay" performed by Rihanna.


**Stay**

As she made her way through the dark hallway the thought that she should not be doing this briefly passed through her mind. She dismissed the thought and continued walking. After spending so much time with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, she'd become a professional at sneaking through the castle. It also helped that she was under the cover of Harry's beloved cloak which she had borrowed for the night. Along with the Marauder's Map; she couldn't allow Harry to know where she was going.

She slipped into the hospital wing quietly. There was only one person staying in the wing so all she needed to worry about was Madam Pomfrey, but she was a heavy sleeper.

Quickly making her way to the only occupied bed, she sat in a chair between the curtain and bed. Removing the cloak from over her head, she sighed and looked at the boy laying peacefully on the bed. He didn't seem to be in any sort of pain at the moment and she was thankful for that.

She'd been worried about nightmares, but the moonlight shining on his skin revealed a peaceful expression. She pulled her seat closer and moved a lock of blonde hair away from his face.

_**All along it was a fever**_

_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_

_**I threw my hands in the air**_

_**Said, "Show me something."**_

_**He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."**_

She didn't know why she was there… No, that was a lie.

She didn't know why she was risking everything by being there… No, also a lie.

Of course she knew why.

But this… all of this… She hadn't known this was going to happen. She didn't know that finding solace somewhere - finding solace in some_one _- would lead her here. And she never thought she'd find it in him.

It was all sort of a blur. The beginning. She needed to get away from the heartache and he needed to get away from everything.

It's not like they'd gotten along at the beginning. At all. But after a while of spending time together in the Room of Hidden Things they just sort of happened. They won each other over and became confidantes.

And then there was that night. The night of the fight. The one where she'd tried to convince him once again that he was better than the teachings he grew up with, better than his father.

"_I'm not any better than he is!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, of course you are!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Do you honestly think your father would spend his time with someone like me - with a Mudblood?"_

"_Don't go throwing that in my face! I'm just like him!"_

"_No, you're not!" she yelled as she grabbed his hand. "You're an infinitely better person than he is! You're smart, you're funny, you're kind!"_

"_You're basing this on, what, a three-month acquaintance? If I'm so bloody amazing, explain this!" He yanked away from her and pulled up his sleeve, revealing what he was to her._

_Her breath caught and she stared at his Mark disbelievingly. _

_He watched her for what felt like an eternity before she moved toward him. _

'_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now**_

_**You know**_

"_What are you doing?" he asked as she took his hand in one of hers and ran her fingers over the Mark hesitantly, as if expecting it to burn her._

_Her eyes left the Mark and met the silver ones watching her intently._

_Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly._

_She pulled away slowly and waited. _

_He leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss._

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_

_**It takes me all the way,**_

_**I want you to stay.**_

She gently traced over the skin on his forearm where she knew the Dark Mark was. It was hidden by an exceptional glamour charm, presumably cast by Snape before bringing Draco to the hospital wing.

After that night, everything changed. They became closer and there were no more secrets.

_**It's not much of a life you're livin'**_

_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_

"_You shouldn't let him upset you."_

_He was lounging in the couch while she sat in an armchair across from him, glaring at the fireplace. They not longer met in the Room of Hidden Things, but instead a new place the Room of Requirement had provided for them. It had been a week since that night and neither had brought up the kisses that were shared._

"_I know. But he's such a git! I can't help but to be upset."_

"_You still like him?" the blonde wizard asked quietly._

_Hermione looked up a bit surprised. He was worried she still had feelings for Ronald?_

'_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now**_

_**You know**_

_She rose from the chair and made her way to the couch. Dropping to her knees so they were eye-level, she took his face in her hands. Without saying anything, she kissed him. And he kissed her back._

_As the kiss got more heated, she found herself straddling his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist._

_She broke the kiss and he stroked her cheek._

_Deciding on what she wanted, she reached for the hem of her favorite winter shirt and slowly peeled it off._

_He watched her hesitantly before undoing his own button-down._

_She watched as he unbuttoned and removed the shirt. She leaned forward and captured his lips again. He became more sure of himself and kissed her back reverently. _

_She gave herself over to him._

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_

_**It takes me all the way,**_

_**I want you to stay.**_

It wasn't how she'd expected her first time to go. She'd always imagined it would happen after she was married, on a romantic honeymoon. And she always imagined it would be with Ron.

It also wasn't the last time they did it. It happened several other times. She was always the one to initiate it - she knew he didn't want to put any pressure on her. She never felt an pressure; just want.

_**Oh, the reason that I hold on**_

_**Oh, 'cause I need this hole gone**_

And she never regretted giving herself to him. Not the first time, nor any of the times that followed.

She never wanted anything more than she wanted him.

_**Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving**_

'_**Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving.**_

She knew this wasn't exactly a good idea. She was lying to her best friends and sleeping with "the enemy". An enemy who had spent the majority of his life making her life miserable. An enemy who was trying to kill their Headmaster and trying to open a portal which would let evil into their school.

An enemy who hadn't been able to complete either task yet. An enemy who didn't want to be an enemy but felt he had no choice. An enemy who was her ally… and so much more.

She was sitting at his bedside in the middle of the night after he'd been cursed by her friend. After she nearly cursed her best friend for cursing the blonde boy in front of her.

She was lying, hiding things, and helping someone who would be thrown into Azkaban the moment anyone else found out what he was.

Why? Well, because she loved him.

Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_

_**It takes me all the way,**_

_**I want you to stay, stay**_

_**I want you to stay.**_

He began to stir and she cast a silencing charm around the bed.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Three in the morning," she informed. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see that you were all right. I'll go so that you can get some more rest." She rose and grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak when his hand on hers stopped her.

"No, please sit down."

She did as she asked. "Are you sure?" she asked as he let out a tired yawn.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "I want you to stay."

**...**

_**A/N: So it was midnight when this song popped into my head and I thought of Hermione and Draco. I immediately went onto YouTube and only found one video of them using this song, and it didn't quite sate my thirst. I'm trying to get back into writing so I thought I'd hash out a one-shot and this is what happened.  
I do not own the song. It's called **"Stay" by Rihanna** and one of her only new songs that I actually like. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
